The present disclosure relates to a projection device, a projection method, a program, and an electronic device, and more particularly to, for example, a projection device, a projection method, a program, and an electronic device which are capable of improving the image quality of an image projected onto a screen.
In the past, for example, projection devices that scan a screen by reciprocating laser beams in the form of a sine wave have been known (for example, JP 2003-21800A).
According to such a projection device, a driving mirror that reflects laser beams is driven, and laser beams reflected from the mirror are radiated to respective positions on a screen.
Through this operation, as laser beams are radiated, spot-like light known as a spot beam is projected onto a respective position on the screen In other words, an image in which each of a plurality of spot beams functions as pixels is projected onto the screen.
Further, since scanning with laser beams is performed at a scanning speed corresponding to the resonant frequency of the driving mirror, the scanning speed is fastest in the center of the screen and decreases toward the edge of the screen. Further, in the projection device according to the related art, laser beams are radiated at predetermined intervals.
For this reason, toward the edge of the screen, a distance between spot beams decreases, and the widths of the spot beams increase.